


Song Cry

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Alternate Universe - Radio, Dealing With Loss, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interviews, Loss, Lost Love, M/M, One Shot, Radio, Sad, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Short, Short One Shot, referenced terminal illness, throwbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: #10LastStars_withYeonKaiIn which Taegyu interviews Choi Yeonjun about his newest album after his hiatus, an album dedicated to his first love
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: #10LastStars_withTXT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066694
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Song Cry

> _**"What am I supposed to do?  
>  Hold it all together when I think of you?  
>  In my heart I'm thinking you were gone too soon  
>  May you rest in peace, yet I can't sleep  
>  It's my point of view  
>  Got me in a state of mind, I'm so confused  
>  Crying raindrops so that I can bloom  
>  So what am I to do?"** _
> 
> * * *

_Thank you Yeonjun shii for accepting to be with us tonight as a special guest of Smash The Universe Radio!_

_Yeah Taehyunnie he's such a big star! How do you feel to be here?_

It's an honour, you see this is also my favorite radio haha, I'm glad to be hear and talk to you two

_Wow wow do you hear that Beomgyu hyung?_

_Yes I did, Yeonjun shii is so nice! Anyways on to our first segment, you finally made your awaiting comeback after a 3 months hiatus, your album ‘To The Stars: To Your Arms’ peaked high on the charts, congratulations!_

_That's right and your lead single, ‘Song Cry’ also topped the charts for days. Congratulations!!_

Ah, that's all thanks to my precious moajunnies. It wouldn't be possible without them, they waited so long for me too. I love you guys thank you so much!!

_Alrighty Yeonjun shii, can you tell us what this album is about?_

Hmm, how should I say this? This album is probably one of the most personal albums that I've ever released because it is based on…..a recent sad memory. 

_Oh? Really? Could you tell us and listeners more about this? If you re comfortable of course_

Certainly, although forgive me for the mood because this is quite sad. _'To The Stars : To Your Arms'_ is an album dedicated to someone very special to me that I recently lost.

And ‘ _Song Cry’_ is about the longing of a lover who they lost, and moving on despite it.

_How sad…...they must be very special to you_

He is, he'll forever be my one and only first love. In fact, the whole reason I come here is so I can tell my moajunnies about this special person of mine through our favourite radio that brought us together…..is that okay?

_Oh no problem! Of course I'm sure everyone is curious as well._

_Our radio show?_

Yeah, his name….is Kai Kamal Huening………. he's my first love. And he's……. he's somewhere peaceful now but he'll always remain in my heart.

_Who is he to you?_

Kai…..Oh Kai is a lot of things to me haha where do I even begin? 

Let's see, we first met during middle school? Yeah, it's when I moved in next door. We were neighbors and obviously became friends.

Kai was like a ray of sunshine, he's very bright and adorable and so full of life. 

He's very kind and sweet, I often wonder could he be an angel? Haha, he really could be one. The way his calm and comforting aura, it spreads joy to those around him.

Kai is like a radiant beacon in my life, if I feel lost, I follow his light and find myself home.

He was homeschooled so I often came over to his house and we would play chess and halli galli till dawn, and then we'll lay on his bed and listen to this radio haha, yeah I'm not kidding we did do it a lot back then.

In fact, I promised to bring him with me for one recording when I become an idol...but ah...... the timing didn't work out for us.

By the way, it's on one of those confession segments you guys did? Yeah the confessions one, that's when I grew some courage and confessed, also got my first kiss.

I thought I truly understand what it feels like to be in love, because Kai is love, he is the embodiment of it. 

We were so close I don't think there's anything that could stand between us, Kai was everything and more to me, and the thought of…..the thought of losing him is something I could never imagine.

Heck, it felt impossible, nothing can pry him from me.

Or at least, that's what I used to believe, hope to be real.

But we are human, and a lot of things in our lives just….. aren't permanent no matter how hard we try. 

I debuted, I often tell moajunnies it's the most memorable day of my life. But that's not just what that day is to me, it's also the day I learn the truth and…… my radiant is dying. 

Ironic really cuz everything else that I used to nod off to suddenly made sense. Homeschooling, his meds, the constant tiredness. I thought oh, I can't…..save him….

_*sniffs*_

_Yeonjun shii…...do you need a moment?_

_*sniffs*_

No it's alright Taehyun shii, I'm okay. 

So I continued to promote my debut while often stopping by at the hospital. It was hard since I can't let anyone find out I was seeing someone. But it's worth every second of time I get to spend with my radiant.

It's hard to explain, but all I can say watching him….slip through my fingers…..it's helpless. I want to make sure every moment he has left is only filled with happiness, I want him to never, not once would he feel that he's unloved.

But Kai is never not surrounded by love, I know that he is loved and that he himself knows he is loved, always. Be it his family, or the family's pet.

To the daisies in their garden that he always water or the stray puppy he always feeds whenever it visits his house....

To me, who prayed night and day, everyday for a miracle. Anything to let him stay with his family, with the people who loved him, with me who will be lost without him.

But….even that….even all our love, could not keep him with us.

He passed on, peacefully, with a smile on his face, surrounded by all the people he loves and all the people who love him. 

_*sniffs*_

And I supposed his departure was too much for me that I had to go on hiatus, I had to learn and cope and it's hard. It's hard because everyday I miss him even more, I miss his voice and his laughter, I miss all of him.

I know moajunnies had been worried, I admit, for a period of time, I was the furthest thing from okay. I'm doing better now, don't worry everyone I'm healing 

I had to move on somehow, so I wrote about him. About what I love about him, how much he means to me, how much I miss him but for him and my own sake, I will keep living to my fullest....for the both of us.

I still love him of course, I don't think I could ever love someone the way I loved Kai. Because Kai is my once in a lifetime, and I know, I know he wants me to shine like the star i once told him i dreamed to be. 

And now he's the star, watching over me from above.

That's…..….. how I love Kai Kamal Huening, my radiant

* * *

**_"So I'mma let the song cry_ **  
**_I'mma let my soul cry through these words_ **  
**_I need to try to free my mind_ **  
**_Sometimes I need to cry just to ease my hurt_ **  
**_But when I let the song cry_ **  
**_Hope you don't think I still won't ride for mine_ **  
**_Every rose needs the rain sometimes_ **  
**_But know that you can dry your eyes this time_ **  
**_Let the song cry"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I may not enter every day but even if I do it'll probably be something short like this 
> 
> Thanks Minty for hosting this!!


End file.
